


Little Bird

by AvaCelt



Series: EXO Prompt Fills [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 12:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaCelt/pseuds/AvaCelt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand dreams beneath a thousand nights, wrapped in a thousand lives and a thousand memories- Luhan still knew a real treasure when he saw one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

It was really quiet that particular evening, even for a village that feared the wrath of demons. The families had retreated back into their hovels, charms and prayers already said to keep their harvests safe and their straw huts safer. The merchants had closed shop and the children, even the homeless ones, found safer places to lurk in than the deserted streets of the village and the forest that bordered it.

Only that young man remained- the daft one that couldn’t stop staring at the dirt and occasionally scratched his hair. Dirtied, lamebrained, hungry and quiet. He belonged to one of the merchants and was probably used as an excuse to pick up more rations from the king. They did that, back in those days. Idiot slaves that couldn’t fight for the slightest bit of humility because of their shortcomings, and so they slaved and starved away until one day they just collapsed and didn’t wake up again. 

There were many of those in this particular village, and no one really cared about them. Who would? They had their own mouths to feed, and newborn daughters had to be sold to brothels to feed their goats, so who really cared about the disabled buggers that loitered around the edges of their little village and ate from the garbage pails?

Yixing, the only one remaining, is one of those starved creatures, and is a little bird that nobody noticed. But Luhan knew a real treasure when he saw one.

Being a two thousand year old demon came with its perks. And one of them was to realize how much of a beauty the slave was underneath layers of dirt, grime, and other filthy remnants of human secretion. 

So that particular evening, he decided to walk the roads in his human form- a tall and lithe young man, dressed in robes with jewels embedded on almost every surface and hair tied securely at the top of his head in a royal knot. 

And the village knew when he came about, because things began to whither that morning. Children would suddenly cough, and goats would croak, and sweet milk would turn sour.

And that’s why the village was so quiet that particular evening. 

"Do you know who I am?" He asked the man who looked blankly up at him, face caked with dirt and dried blood. Luhan swiped a thumb over his torn lip, and instantly, the skin healed. 

The man just blinked. Luhan chuckled. He sat down next to passive figure who looked down to his dirt again. Luhan picked up his chin and made him look at him again. 

"Are you hungry?" 

The young man didn’t seem to understand, so Luhan produced a slab of fresh bread from thin air. The smell alone caused the slave to stiffen, but he didn’t crow for the food. 

He’d been beaten well into submission. The thought made Luhan pout. "Here," he urged, and put the bread in the man’s bony hands.

The bread was devoured within the minute. Luhan had grab his hands when he tried to lick his fingers.

"No," he scolded. “After I get you cleaned up, OK?" The slave blinked before he dropped his hands and his head. Luhan chuckled. He put a hand on his shoulder. “Let me help you?" He asked sincerely. 

A shimmer of light flickered in the young man’s eyes before it disappeared. But that was enough to insure Luhan of his choice. 

"Let me, please?" He asked again. And the slave just sat still. Then Luhan, as swiftly as a demon could, hoisted the thin figure onto his back and began walking the road back into his forest.

The slave held onto his neck tightly. Luhan felt moisture seep into the collar of his silk robe. 

 _"Please don’t kill me."_  He heard him shudder quietly into his neck.

Luhan chuckled. “Why would I do that?" He asked as the man sobbed into his neck.

_Why would I want to destroy something so beautiful?_

Weeks later, the demon lord undressed his human and kissed his pale and healing flesh underneath the moonlight. That only helped lessen the pain in his bones. 

"Are you going to eat me?" The former slave questioned. 

Luhan rose an eyebrow and smiled slyly. “In ways you’ll probably never forget."

That seemed to frighten the young man, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Luhan chuckled and kissed his brow. 

"I’d never hurt you, little bird," he whispered softly into his ear. 

"… are you ever going to let me go then?" He asked, eyes cracking open.

If Luhan had a heart, it would probably shatter. So he merely smiled. 

"Of course," and he slumped unceremoniously next to him. 

_I always have._

"… will I see you again? After I leave? If I wish to find you… will I?"

That caused Luhan to burst into giggles and he turned to Yixing, black eyes glistening with mirth. “I will always find you," he assured. “Just as you will always find me."

The man pouted, obviously confused. “Have we met before, demon?"

Luhan smiled and pinched his cheek. The man yelped. “You tell me," he winked. 

The man rubbed his offended cheek. “I don’t know," he asnwered truthfully. “I feel like we have… haven’t we?"

Luhan shook his head, a sadness creeping up his bones, but he smiled nonetheless. “We haven’t, my love."

_Of course we have._

"… oh." The former slave allowed for the demon to envelop him into an embrace as they watched the stars and moon illuminate the night sky. 

"… but if you wish to find me after you leave," he assured the man, “you will."

You always have, he wanted to say.  _You always have._

"And you will always find me," the younger man confirmed. 

"I will," Luhan affirmed.

_Just like the first time I saw you. Two thousand years ago. And the hundreds of times afterwards._

"… but I will stay now," the young man yawned. “I will stay with you, demon."

"Thank you," he answered gratefully. 

If demons could cry, Luhan would. But instead, he counted his prayers. Soon, the young man dozed off in his arms and Luhan chuckled.

He knew a real treasure when he saw one.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone’s confused, here’s clarification: Luhan is immortal and Yixing is continually reincarnated, and every time he is, Luhan finds him or he finds Luhan so they can be together. Yixing never remembers the past life, and Luhan never reminds him. OTP, y’all. *gross, indefinite sobbing*


End file.
